csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
REZ
Do 20px|Dania duńskiego gracza - rezex :Do 20px|USA amerykańskiego gracza - RZU |} Fredrik "REZ" Sterner (ur. 11 stycznia 1998) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Ninjas in Pyjamas. Drużyny *2016-01-07 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods *2016-03-06 – 2017-06-12 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2017-06-12 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland' (2017) Historia 2016 *'7 stycznia 2016' - REZ dołączył do drużyny Cringe Gods. *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Cringe Gods został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. 2017 *'12 czerwca 2017' - REZ opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2018 *'22 lipca 2018' - REZ razem ze składem Ninjas in Pyjamas: 30px|Szwecja f0rest, 30px|Szwecja GeT RiGhT, 30px|Szwecja dennis oraz 30px|Szwecja lekr0 dostał się na turniej FACEIT Major: London 2018. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Rebel' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 9 (2015) '35px|Szwecja A LA MIX' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Nordic Weekly Cup 13 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Pantamera 2.0 - Go4CS:GO Season 1 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Trzecie szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Inetz' *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Masters 2016: Siódme kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 33 (2016) '35px|Szwecja A LA MIX' *1/2 miejsce Pantamera 2.0 - Kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Umieszczenie - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja KoN Sweden' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 7: Week 8 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *5 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *6 miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2017 (2017) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *7/8 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *5/6 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) *3/5 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Europe Minor Championship - London 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *9/11 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Istanbul 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2018 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Europa (2018) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Finały (2018) *6 miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Lisbon 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship (2019) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria pierwsza (2019) *Czwarte miejsce BLAST Pro Series: São Paulo 2019 (2019) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 7 (2019) *13/16 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europa (2019) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney (2019) *Trzecie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Madrid 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria czwarta (2019) *5/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria piąta (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Dallas 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Finały (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Europejskie baraże (2019) *15/16 miejsce StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Moscow 2019 (2019) *5/6 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019 (2019) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria trzecia (2019) *7/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa (2019) *Drugie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Copenhagen 2019 (2019) *9/10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Finały (2019) *Trzecie miejsce BLAST Pro Series: Global Final 2019 (2019) *7/9 miejsce BLAST Premier: Spring 2020 - Sezon zasadniczy (2020) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów IEM Katowice 2019 Najważniejsze momenty *Second Pistol Round Travesty in Escape vs Epsilon game (st vs REZ 1v1) *REZ vs. Cloud9 - ESL One Cologne 2017 *REZ - HLTV MVP by Betway of IEM Oakland 2017 *REZ 1vs3 clutch vs Sk gaming - IEM OAKLAND *M4A4 Ace by Epsilon rEZ vs Dark Passage - Clean 5K Round - ESEA Premier League - de_overpass *REZ ace with AK *REZ mm ace *REZ vs. North - IEM Katowice 2018 Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi